Mallory
Mallory ''is a daughter to Ashley Miller, and Ranger. She has animal powers from her mother's DNA and from her families side. But she has a hard time controlling her animal powers by her emotions. Animal Power Turning Info Mallory has animal powers like her mother from her DNA when she got kidnapped by Night Ryder. When Mallory turns 4, she has problems/Troubles controlling her powers by her emotions. The animals that she turns into determines on her emotions, attitudes, or/and feelings. Each animal that she can turn into stands for an emotion or feeling that Mallory is thinking, but not all the time. Some times she turns into animals just for fun, to help people, or depends on her emotions, attitudes, and feelings. But she can only be a certain animal for a certain amount of time. But when she does become an animal her emotions easily changes for that certain animal, so she has to try to stay calm and positive. But she can get scared easily too. Personality Mallory is a father's daughter. And she has her mother's looks, and her father's personalities which it is harder to control her animal powers. She can get cold blooded time to time, get very impatient some times, and get a little to over board with anger yelling...if she's way past the point of anger or being upset.And it is really hard to get her to calm down. When Mallory gets her animal powers when she's around the age of 3, she can easily get frustrated time to time causing her to turn into Bears, bulls, or other anger animal. But otherwise whenever she is calm, she is very friendly, encouraging, can get curious some times as well. And very thoughtful and caring to every animal and to the Pups/Dogs that's in the Raleigh Army, and in the PAWPatrol. When Mallory gets to an age around 10 to 14 she can easily control and manage her animal powers, Which her friendliness, calming, helpful, and most encouraging selves show more often. She hates people who picks on and bullies her friends, including her bestest friend Mackenzie. History When Mallory's mother Ashley, was 13, she got kidnapped from Night Ryder and was experimented on by him Making/Causing her mother to have animal powers. And it goes into her blood system and into her DNA. When Mallory was born, Ranger and Ashley plans on not telling her that she has animal powers til she's 11 or 12. But when she turns 3 she finds out ahead of time, and makes it unexpected for her parents. And once she starts school including kindergarden, her parents have to worry every second of the day if Mallory will be alright and won't cause trouble. Then when she is around 5, 6 years old, She is targeted for lab experimenters. And alway's needs to be protected/saved by her parents and even the PAWPatrol. And she is still targeted when she's between 5-15 years old. Appearance Mallory is pale with brown hair and always wears it down, brown eyes, and wears a purplish-pinkish dress with pink shoes. And she wears a diamond necklace that she got from her parents when she was 6 for her birthday. Family Ashley Miller - Mother Ranger - Father Ryder - Uncle Ashley (Jr.) - Aunt (Kasey & Chase's Pup's): Ace, Lily, Moon - her Pup Cousin's ??? Man - Unknown Grandpa ??? Woman - Unknown Grandma ''~More Coming Soon!~ Trivia * She wants to follow up in her Mother's footsteps to be a nurse at the Raleigh Army Base * She wants to be a Gold belt like her mother, which keeps her father jealous * She has a Chihuahua Dog named Chili * She has animal powers just like her mother. * She always wanders who her Grandpa and Grandma is, and if she'll ever get to meet them. Stories She Appears In: Current Gen. By Me: Pups and the incoming Baby '(Coming Soon)'' Pups and the Baby Raising Road '(Coming Soon)'' Pups and the Whistling Challenge (Coming Soon) Mallory saves her Parents (Coming Soon) By Others: Future Gen. By Me: By Others: Collaborative Stories N/ACategory:Females Category:Humans Category:Future Gen. Category:Has Animal Powers